The Forbidden One
by Bookreader777
Summary: 16 year old Anastasia was having a normal life until one day she notices a man with glowing yellow eyes and a nerdy girl at school suddenly has hooves. Learning her and her friends, Roy and Cleo, are Greek demigods, they go to Camp Half-Blood. But Anastasia is a huge part to her new world. For she is the Forbidden Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A loud bell rings and a chorus of cheers rang out as students from all over Columbus, Indiana's North High School flooded out of the classrooms. It was the last day of the school year and summer was upon them. A tall girl with fiery, red hair that fell in ringlets to her mid-back smiled happily. Her dark, jade green eyes glittered in excitement. 16 year-old Anastasia Alcmene walked down the hallway to her locker. A girl and a boy waited by it, their backpacks already filled with everything they needed to take home. Anastasia's best friends look over at her and they smile widely.

"Hey Ani!" They say together.

Anastasia laughs and opens her locker.

"Hey Cleo! Hey Roy!" She exclaims happily.

Cleo Angela is a tall, dark brown haired tom-boy with light honey hazel eyes and light tanned skin. She is 16, just like Anastasia. Roy Pyrena is a tall, reddish brown haired boy with light skin and well defined muscles. He is a year older than Anastasia and Cleo.

"What do we have planned for today?" Cleo eagerly asks.

Roy rolls his eyes. "Cleo, school just got out. At least give Ani a chance to get her stuff ready." He says to her.

Anastasia grins. "Thank you, Roy." She says while stuffing a few books into her backpack.

"I was thinking that we should go down to _Jill's Diner_ to eat then walk around at Mill Race Park." Cleo says, despite what Roy and Anastasia said.

Anastasia stands up and closes her locker then looks over at Cleo. "Good plan." She says.

"Thank you, Ani." She replies grinning and Roy gives a small chuckle.

"It must have taken you all day to think of that one, Cleo." He said a wide grin.

Cleo punches him in the shoulder and Anastasia laughs.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Cleo guilts her.

Anastasia pretends to look sorry.

"Sorry Cleo, Roy has a point." She says and Cleo scowls at her.

"Just for that, Roy gets to pay for the food." Cleo says and Roy throws his hands in the air.

"Again!?" He exclaims and the two girls laugh.

The three friends walked out of the high school. Students were gathered in small groups and others were making their way over to their cars. Anastasia suddenly felt uneasy and she looked behind her. A figure, clearly masculine, stood up on the stone stairs leading up to the school, a cloak covered his features and face. The man had a scary, dangerous aura about him that frightened Anastasia.

"Do you guys see that man behind us?" She whispers to Cleo and Roy.

Her friends look around and freeze in their tracks.

"I don't remember seeing this creeper around school." Cleo whispered to them and Roy nods in agreement, his eyes narrowed.

"Let's get in my car and go to Jill's. This guy makes me feel uncomfortable." He says.

Anastasia and Cleo don't argue with him. Roy unlocks his navy blue, Ford truck and gets in the drivers' seat.

"I call shotgun!" Anastasia calls quickly and Cleo curses.

Anastasia climbs into the passenger seat and Cleo hops in the back. Roy turns the engine on then backs the car up and drives out off of North High School's campus. Jill's was only a few blocks away, by Central Middle School. Roy parked his truck and the three of them got out and went inside the diner. The waitress looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello you three!" She says.

Roy, Cleo and Anastasia smile at her. "Hey Jill!" They respond and they sit at a booth.

"Let me guess, Coke for Roy, Sprite for Cleo and Mr. Pibb for Anastasia." Jill said with a knowing grin.

"Wow, you're good!" Cleo exclaims and Jill laughs and starts to fill up their glasses of soda.

"So who do you guys think that one guy was?" Anastasia asks her friends.

Cleo and Roy exchange looks. "We sincerely have no idea, Ani." Roy says a troubled look in his eyes.

"The weird part about it was is that it was like no one could **see** him. People were just brushing by the dude without even glancing at him." Cleo added in.

Anastasia nodded slowly. She had noticed that too. Jill set down their glasses.

"What can I get you three?" She asks.

"Just the original." Anastasia says and the others say the same.

The 'original' was an order of hashbrowns for all of them, chicken and dumplings for Anastasia, grilled cheese for Cleo and the soup of the day for Roy. Jill went back to the kitchen and started making their food. Anastasia sips her Mr. Pibb, thoughtfully. Who was that creepy cloaked figure? Why had he been looking at her and her friends? The clatter of dishes coming on the table drew Anastasia out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, Jill." The three teenagers said, digging into their food.

"Welcome you three." Jill chuckled then went back behind the counter.

Anastasia snags a few circular hashbrowns and quickly eats them.

"I don't think I could ever get sick of this food." Cleo murmurs through a mouthful of grilled cheese.

Anastasia and Roy laugh then get back to their meals.

Once they had finished everything, the three teenagers walk up to the cash register on the counter. Roy pays for the food and leaves a nice tip then they leave.

"So should we drive or walk to Mill Race?" Roy asks, since Mill Race Park was only a few streets down.

Anastasia sees something at the corner of her eyes and she glances to the left and her heart skips a beat. It was the cloaked figure.

"Let's drive." Anastasia says quickly.

"Alright, I call shotgun this time though!" Cleo says and jumps into the passenger seat.

With a sigh, Anastasia climbs into the back, looking behind her warily. Roy gets in the drivers' seat then starts the car and drives to Mill Race. The car crosses over railroad tracks then enters the park. A large, grassy area with a few trees stood to the left of the road. To the right, a parking place set and a stage also stood to the right. Beyond the stage was a circular pond. Straight ahead of the road was a tall tower and a sidewalk/trail that led into the forest. At the edge of the trails was a river.

Roy turned into the parking lot and parked the car. The three of them got out of the truck and started walking to the trails.

"Ani, why were you freaking out when we got out of Jill's?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Ani! You got like, pale and everything." Cleo added in, concern filled her eyes along with curiosity.

Anastasia couldn't help notice how cat-like Cleo looked. Her eyes were a little slanted and her figure was thin and lean. Sometimes she noticed that Cleo walked with this beautiful grace that looked feline-like.

"I saw that cloaked creep-a-zoid." She replied and Roy narrows his eyes.

"Do you think that guy is stalking us?" He asks Cleo and her.

"I don't know. It **is** odd that he appeared at the school then when we came out of Jill's." Cleo answered, thoughtfully.

Before Anastasia replied, a girl in crutches came up. It was Clover Eaton from school. She had light, blonde hair and energetic, light brown eyes. A great, big smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Roy, Cleo, Anastasia!" She chirped.

"Hey, Clover. Please, call me Ani." Anastasia replied with a kind smile.

"Ok…Ani." Clover said.

"So what are you doing her, Clover?" Cleo asked.

"Oh you know, just getting some fresh air here at Mill Race. It is such a pretty park, you know." She replied to Cleo.

"So what are you three doing here?" Clover quickly added.

"Same as you, Clover. Getting some fresh air and just hanging out." Roy replied to her.

"That's cool!" Clover commented.

Anastasia smiles at her then sees the cloaked figure again. He stood a few feet behind Clover. He was now closer than he has ever had been before. Anastasia felt fear rise through her and freeze her to her spot. She thought she had seen glowing, icy yellow eyes glowing from the shadows of his hood. Roy glanced over at Anastasia and follows her gaze then his eyes widen as he sees the cloaked figure. Cleo does the same.

"What are you guys looki-" Clover started, looking behind her but trails off.

"We should go." Clover says quickly and moves around the three teens. "Come on." She urges.

The best friends don't argue with her. They follow her quickly.

"Do you know him, Clover?" Anastasia asks.

Roy and Cleo look at her expectantly.

"No. But if you ask me, he looks like bad news." Clover replied, but Anastasia notice something flicker in her eyes.

"This is the third time we have seen him." Cleo commented, mostly to herself, and Clover's eyes widened.

"You three should go home. Meet me at the tower here at midnight." She said then hopped away on her crutches in a hurry.

"That was odd. Should we actually meet her?" Roy asked.

Anastasia couldn't help but think that meeting up with Clover was important.

"Yes. I think we should." She says.

Cleo and Roy look at her in surprise. They had expected her to say that Clover was just being crazy.

"My mom is out of town for the week. You and Cleo should come and spend the night at my house." Roy said and Anastasia nods.

"Good idea, Roy. I'll have to ask my dad though. What about you, Cleo?" Anastasia asks her.

"I think my mom will let me go." Cleo replied.

The thing the three teens all had in common was that they only had one parent. Anastasia's mother left when she was 18 months old. She had always imagined what her mother was like since there were not any pictures of her. Her dad said that she was a wonderful, beautiful woman with the prettiest camo green eyes and long, silky, brown hair. The three friends never talked about their missing parents, though.

"Awesome! I'll drop you two off at your homes. Do you two think you can get a ride to my house tonight?" Roy asked the two girls.

"Don't worry Roy! We can!" They said with smiles and Roy grinned back.

Roy gave the two girls a ride back to their house. Anastasia gets out of the truck and waves good-bye to Roy. Her house was a nice one story red-brick house. It wasn't very big but it was in a great neighborhood and it was a very welcoming house. Anastasia walked up her driveway and to the front door. She opened the door and walked in then strolled to the kitchen. Her father leaned against the counter, reading a newspaper.

"Hey dad!" Anastasia said, brightly.

Erik Alcmene was a tall, lanky man with short-cut dark brown hair and deep, kind blue eyes. Wrinkles crinkled at the corners of his eyes showing that he has spent a lot of time laughing and smiling. Glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and he puts his newspaper down and flashed Anastasia a giant smile.

"Hey Ani! How was school?" He asks in a deep, warm voice.

"It was great! Hey dad, Roy asked me to spend the night with him and Cleo at his house tonight. Is that ok?" She asked him hopefully.

"Of course, Ani. You can spend the night at Roy's house." He said.

"Thanks, dad." Anastasia says and hugs him.

He hugs her back. "You're welcome, Anastasia." He replied softly.

Anastasia pulls back from the hug, gave her father one more smile, and then walked to her room. Her room was painted a dark blue and her bed had a black comforter. A small bathroom stood to the left of the room and the closet was on the right. CDs cluttered the floor. Anastasia sets her backpack down on her bed and stacked her CDs into small, neat piles. She walks over to her closet and takes out a dark green t-shirt, tan shorts white socks, a bra and a pair of underwear. She grabs a small bag and puts the clothes in it. Anastasia walks out of her closet then walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. She takes out a black tank top and flannel pajama pants. She stuffs that in her bag along with her brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and mascara.

"Anastasia, dinner!" Her father called.

She rushed downstairs. A plate of spaghetti and French toast rested on a round, wood table.

"Wow dad, this looks great!" She exclaims then sits down and digs in to the food.

Despite having eaten at Jill's, she was still a little hungry. Anastasia devoured her food then took her plate up to the dishwasher and put it in. The counter vibrates and Anastasia picks up her phone. A text from Roy popped up.

*Cleo is already at my house. You coming?* It read.

*Yup! My dad will take me. I'll be over in a few!* She texted back.

"Hey dad. Can you drive me to Roy's?" She asks.

Mr. Alcmene looks up. "Sure! I just finished my food." He says then stands up, holding his plate. He puts it in the dishwasher and grabs his keys.

"Let's go" He says.

"I'll meet you in the car, dad. I just have to grab my bag." Anastasia says and her dad gives her thumbs up. She dashes to her room and grabs her bag then ran to her dad's car. The car was already running and she climbs in the passenger side. Her dad started to drive to Roy's house.

"Thanks dad." She says and he quickly glances at her and smiles.

"Sure, Ani." He replies then looked at the road right away.

Roy's house came into view. It was a nice two story, gray-brick house. The car slowly drove up the driveway and stopped.

"Here you go, Ani." Mr. Alcmene said.

"Thanks again dad." Anastasia said and grabbed her bag then got out of the car door.

She waved good-bye to her dad and he waved back. Anastasia jogs up to the door and knocks. It opens almost immediately and she meets the honey hazel eyes of Cleo.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She exclaims happily and throws her arms around Anastasia's neck.

"Whoa, Cleo! Of course I am!" She laughs.

Cleo pulls back and grins then grabs her right hand and pulls her in the house. Anastasia can barely close the door as Cleo drags her up the stairs to Roy's room. Roy looked up as the two girls came in.

"Hey Ani." He says calmly.

"You need to take chill lessons from Roy, Cleo." Anastasia says and Cleo laughs.

"Not a chance, Alcmene!" She grins and Anastasia shakes her head, chuckling.

"Ok people! It is 10:35 p.m. We have one hour and twenty-five minutes left until we meet Clover." Cleo says in a loud and clear voice.

Roy and Anastasia give a low volume 'woot' and Cleo laughs.

"You have Monopoly, right Roy?" Anastasia asks.

Roy nods eagerly.

"Yeah! I'll go get it!" He says and dashed out the door to get the board game.

Cleo watches him leave the room with a grin. Once he was out of sight, she takes out his car keys from her pocket. Anastasia laughs.

"How did you get those?" She asks her.

Cleo grins mischievously and wiggles her fingers. "I pick-pocketed him. I have nimble fingers, remember?" She says.

"I remember Cleo." Anastasia chuckles.

"I wonder how long it will take him to figure out I took his keys." Cleo states.

"Probably about 30 minutes into Monopoly." Anastasia replies and Cleo nods in agreement.

Footsteps pound up the stairs quickly and Cleo was barely able to put the keys back into her pocket before Roy burst in the room, holding Monopoly. He flopped on the ground and opened the board game. Anastasia and Cleo gathered and helped set it up.

"I call banker!" Cleo announced and she takes the money.

"I call dealer!" Anastasia says and takes the properties, leaving Roy as the builder.

He sighs and takes the houses and hotels. Anastasia picks out the dog piece and sets it on go. Cleo was the canon and Roy was the battleship. The game lasted about an hour and 5 minutes. Roy ended up winning.

"Ha! And Cleo said I sucked at this game!" He exclaims and Cleo glared at him.

"You do!" She snaps.

Roy looks at her lazily and cocks and eyebrow. "Then why am I a tycoon?" He asks in a deep, teasing, and business-like voice.

Anastasia cracks up and Cleo looks at him like she was ready to strangle him. Anastasia punches her arm playfully.

"Lighten up Clo, ya sore loser." She chuckles and Cleo cracks a small grin.

"We should go to Mill Race. We have 15 minutes to get there." She says and Roy springs to his feet and reaches into his pocket for his keys.

His eyes widen in panic.

"Where are my keys?!" He exclaims and Cleo doubles over laughing and tosses him his keys.

Roy glares at her and storms out of the room.

"Nice going, Cleo!" Anastasia scowls at her but she had a small smile.

Anastasia takes Cleo's hand and pulls her after Roy. He already had his truck started and he sat in the drivers' seat.

"I call shotgun!" Cleo and Anastasia say at the same time.

They both glare at each other.

"We must settle this professionally." Cleo says in a serious voice.

"I agree, my friend." Anastasia agrees in the same serious voice.

"This calls for…rock, paper, scissors." Cleo says.

The two teens set up their hands in the 'rock, paper and scissors' stance.

"ROCK, PAPERS, SCISSORS, SHUT!" They say.

Cleo had paper and Anastasia has rock.

"HA! Beat you!" Cleo cheers then dashes into the passenger seat.

Anastasia grumbles unhappily and goes in the back.

"You two are such geeks." Roy says with a grin as he pulls out of the drive way.

"Why thank you good sir." Cleo answered.

Roy rolls his eyes, grinning, and drives to Mill Race. The park was usually closed at this time but there were not any gates to keep them out. The roads were deserted, only a car or two was actually seen. Roy turned into the park and parked the car in the parking lot. The three friends made their way to the tower. It was 12:00 exactly. Clover was already there. Anastasia noticed that her eyes were darting around nervously until they rested on her and her friends. She gives a relieved smile.

"Hey guys!" She says.

As they got closer, Cleo and Roy freeze in their spots; their eyes were wide and locked on Clover. Anastasia didn't notice what they were looking at then noticed Clover didn't have her crutches. She glanced down and gasped. Instead of pants and shoes, Clover had goat legs and hooves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anastasia backs up, slowly.

"What the hell are you?" She asks in a frightened whisper.

Clover looked at Cleo, Roy and Anastasia.

"Ok, I know this looks creepy but I can explain everything." She says quickly.

"You have GOAT LEGS!" Cleo shrieks.

"Ok, ok, chill." Clover hisses. "Look. You know the Greek myths? Well, they are real and you three and the offspring of the Greek Gods and mortals." She says.

"Right…you're crazy." Roy says.

"No, I'm not! I'm a satyr. That cloaked figure that has been following you around is a monster from the myths. The three of you are lucky that they haven't attacked you sooner. Look, I have to take you all to this camp. It trains other demigods like you three how to fight and defend yourselves and much more. You guys will be safe there." Clover says.

"Wow. You are REALLY crazy!" Anastasia snaps at her.

Clover lets out an aggravated sigh.

"Either you guys can come optionally or by force." Clover says.

"Are you threatening us?" Cleo snaps, angrily, but fear shone in her eyes.

"Will you guys come to the camp?" Clover urges.

"Not a chance, you crazy freak!" Cleo replies.

Clover sighs then looks behind her.

"Natalie! Jay! Krisie!" Clover shouts.

Loud whoops pierce the night air. Three teenagers, about Cleo, Roy and Anastasia's age, come up. They wore huge smiles on their face. The only boy there had longish, black hair that fluffed out at the sides. His bangs were a little swept to the side. His eyes were a stunning, dark, sea blue. His skin had a slight tan and he was as tall as Roy which was 6'0. A sword was strapped to his back along with a shield. The girl to his right was a little shorter than Anastasia. She looked about 5'5 while Anastasia was 5'7. She had short-like, dark brown hair that only came to her shoulders. She had light gray-blue eyes and pale skin with a perfect amount of freckles on her cheeks. She was very slim and attractive in form. She had two swords strapped to her back and a shield also. The girl to the boy's left was taller than Anastasia and about the same height as Cleo, which was 5'8. She had long, golden hair that came to her waist. Her bangs were grown out and she had autumn brown eyes and ivory colored skin. Her form was the same as the other girls. Bow and arrows were strapped to her back.

Anastasia guessed that the boy was Jay. Her eyes trail him. Anastasia had to admit, he was very good-looking. His eyes were stunningly bright against the night surroundings. They seemed to glow like a cat's. Jay and Anastasia's eyes lock and he gives her a bigger smile than he already had. The three teenagers came up to Roy, Cleo and Anastasia.

"Hello, fellow demigods. Since you aren't listening to Clover, we have orders to go back to your houses with you, let you gather your things, say good-bye to your parent then taking you to Camp Half-Blood." Jay said in an even voice, like he made this speech multiple times.

Anastasia walked up, feeling suddenly bold.

"Why should we trust you three?" She snaps at Jay, her jade green eyes blazed.

His eyes flicker over to her in surprise.

"You sure have spirit, girl." He said.

"My name isn't girl. It's Anastasia, boy." She replies in a menacing voice.

"And my name isn't boy, Anastasia. Call me Jay." He replies, unfazed by how she had talked to him.

"This is Natalie Glaucus," He said, gesturing to the girl on his right side, "and this is Krisie Calantha." Jay said, then gesturing to the girl on his left.

"And the boy who kindly introduced us is Jay Lailaps." Natalie said.

"This Is Cleo Angela and Roy Pyrena," Anastasia replied, feeling suddenly comfortable around these three people.

It was weird since she just met them **and** they had weapons strapped to their backs. She felt like they would understand anything about her. Roy and Cleo looked at her in surprise.

"I don't think Clover was lying guys." Anastasia says quietly.

"What are you talking about, Ani!? These people must be psycho!" Cleo says angrily.

Anastasia flinches.

"What would these people gain from lying to us, Cleo? That cloaked man had that dangerous, scary aura about him. I saw…yellow eyes." She said to her friends.

Roy and Cleo remained silent. Krisie, Natalie and Jay look at each other like they were speaking a language with their eyes then turned back to Cleo, Roy and Anastasia.

"I will go back with you, Anastasia." Jay said to her gently.

"Krisie will go with Cleo and Natalie will go with Roy." He added, looking at them.

The two girls shrugged and strolled over to Roy and Cleo. Cleo backed away from Krisie. Krisie rolls her eyes.

"Either I will let you go get your stuff or I'll just knock you out and drag you to Camp Half-Blood." She growls at Cleo.

Cleo make a face at her then stormed off in the direction out of Mill Race. Krisie grinned and followed her. Roy followed Cleo and Natalie caught up and walked beside him. She started talking to him. Jay walks up to Anastasia and looks at her. Anastasia looks back up at him and he gives her a small smile.

"Well, are we going, Anastasia?" He asks.

"Yes, but call me Ani, Jay." She replied to him.

"Whatever you want, Ani." Jay replied.

Anastasia gives a small smile then started to walk out of Mill Race. Jay strolls beside her silently.

Anastasia and Jay reach her house in about an hour or so. As they had walked, Anastasia had asked about this Camp Half-Blood. Apparently it was a camp for Greek demigods to learn how to fight, learn about the different monsters set out to kill us demigods and much more. The Golden Fleece kept up a boundary that kept the demigods safe from monster raids. A dragon protected the Fleece from being stolen. Jay told her all about what the camp looked like and that the counselor was the God, Dionysus, and Chiron was also a counselor.

Anastasia listened, her eyes wide and full of curiosity. Once they had reached her house, she still had one more question. Actually, she had thousands but one of them kept bugging her to know.

"If one of your parents is a Greek God, which one is it?" She asked him.

Jay glanced over at her with a small grin.

"Poseidon is my Godly Parent." He replied.

Anastasia knew that Zeus, Hade and Poseidon were pretty much the top dogs of Olympus.

"Whoa. So your dad is one of the Big Three Greek Gods." She says, mostly to herself. "Wow."

Jay laughed softly.

"Just because my father is Poseidon doesn't mean I'm a big shot, even though I am." He replied with a cocky grin.

Anastasia gives a small laugh.

"Yeah right, hot shot." She grinned at him then opened the door.

"So who are Natalie and Krisie's Godly parents?" Anastasia asks Jay.

""Natalie's parent is Athena and Krisie's parent is Demeter. Krisie's actual name is Kristina but just call her Krisie." He said to her.

"Cool!" Anastasia said.

She quickly glanced at her watch. 1:56, it read. Her father would be asleep, but she needed to talk to him.

"Wait here, Jay." She said to him.

Jay leaned against the wall and looked at her.

"Got it, Ani." He replied and whistled to himself softly.

Anastasia ran down the hallway to her dad's room. He was asleep with one arm thrown behind his head and the other one outstretched. His breathing was quiet and even. She turned the lamp on that was on a small table by the bed. The room lit in dim light and she shook Mr. Alcmene's shoulder gently. He fluttered open his eyes with a yawn then bolted upright.

"Anastasia! Why are you back so early?" He asks.

Anastasia decided to cut it straight to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a demigod?" She asked.

Mr. Alcmene's mouth gaped open a little bit, caught off guard.

"I-how did you find out?" He asks sounding tired.

Hurt started to rise inside Anastasia. He knew what she was and he never told her.

"A girl at my school named Clover is a satyr. She found Roy, Cleo and I at Mill Race today and we met her. Clover told us we were demigods and she wants to take us to this one camp called Camp Half-Blood. Now a son of Poseidon is downstairs by the front door, here to take me to this camp." Anastasia says.

Mr. Alcmene buries his head in his hands then looks up with a small sigh.

"I was hoping this day wasn't going to come but Clover is right. You have to go to this camp. Get a bag of your stuff and I can drive you there." He said.

"You know where it is?" Anastasia asks.

"Your mother sent me a letter with directions." He replied.

Anastasia stepped back from him. She still couldn't believe he never told her. Anger boiled inside her and she was sure it showed in her eyes. She spun on her heel and stalked to her room. Jay was sitting on her bed, looking at some CDs. He looked up as Anastasia entered the room.

"I thought I told you to stay by the door." Anastasia snaps at him.

Jay looks at her a little surprised by her sudden anger.

"I decided to wander around." He replied.

Anastasia makes and aggravated sound then goes into her closet and tosses a medium sized bag that would not be a burden for carrying things.

"Oh wait…some of my stuff is at Roy's house." Anastasia mutters.

She takes out her phone and texts Roy.

*My bag is still at your house. Do you think you can bring it with you when we go to the camp?* She sent him.

"What do I need to bring, Jay?" She asks him.

"Usually people bring a few clothes and personal belongings." He replied.

Anastasia takes out some of her favorite shirts and shorts/pants. She takes a few pairs of socks and personal clothes. She stuffs them in the bag and is relieved to see there was still room for belongings. She strolls across the room and picks out a few pictures. She wraps them between a shirts then she gets her ipod and a few CDs. The last thing she gets is a necklace of a crescent moon. Anastasia fastens is around her neck and it rests at the base of her collarbone. Jay looked at her necklace curiously.

"Where did you get that?" He asks.

"My mother left it for me when I was a baby." Anastasia replies.

A thoughtful look enters his eyes. Before Anastasia asks what he was thinking, her phone buzzes. She takes it out and opens a text from Roy.

*I'll bring Cleo's and yours. I'm going to drive there in my blue truck. Cleo is coming with me. Do you want to?* It read.

"Come on Jay." Anastasia says and she scoops up her bag.

"Alright, Ani." He yawns and strolls after her.

Anastasia find her dad downstairs, sipping on a mug of coffee. Jay's shoulder brushes her softly. The contact sent shivers down her arm.

"Roy offered me a ride to the camp." Anastasia says to her dad emotionlessly.

She was still angry at him.

"Ani, let me take y-" His voice trails off as his eyes rest on Jay.

"Who is this?" He asks stiffly.

Anastasia fights the urge to roll her eyes. Before she says anything, Jay walks up with his hand outstretched.

"I'm Jay, son of Poseidon." He said politely.

Mr. Alcmene shook his hand briefly.

"It's nice to meet you Jay." He said a little suspiciously and Jay gives him a small smile.

"Roy can come pick me up dad." Anastasia sighs.

"Ani, this is my last day I'll see you until a couple of months. I want to say good-bye." He says softly.

"Actually, I have a teleporter the Hephaestus kids made. Krisie, Natalie and I were planning on teleporting Anastasia, Roy and Cleo to Half-Blood hill. Camp Half-Blood is all the way in New York. Teleporting is the safest way." Jay said to her father.

Right then Anastasia got another text from Roy.

*Actually, I can't give you a ride. I'm teleporting there with Natalie. I think Cleo is teleporting with Krisie so you must be teleporting with Jay. See you at some hill!* It read.

*Yeah I'm teleporting with Jay. See you!* Anastasia texted back and she walks up to her dad.

"Bye dad." She said the anger for him she felt slowly evaporating.

He gives her a sad smile and hugs her.

"Bye, Anastasia. Promise to visit me in the winter." He whispers.

"I promise dad." She whispers back then breaks the hug.

Anastasia walks back beside Jay and he takes out a phone looking thing with a laser at the top of it. He types in something into the phone part of it and it beeps and the laser turns on. Jay moves the laser into a straight line in front of him and Anastasia then turns it off. Right when the laser turned off, a transparent wall shot up from it. A blurry vision appeared of a grassy hill with a few trees running up it.

"Now we step in." Jay said.

He grabbed Anastasia's hand and they both step into the transparent wall. A buzzing sound pierced Anastasia's ears. Her kitchen slowly faded out and new surroundings spread around her. Suddenly the buzzing stopped and the hill was no longer blurry, but clear. The sky was gray and it smelled like it rained a few minutes ago. The grass sparkled with small droplets from the rain. Roy, Cleo, Natalie and Krisie suddenly appeared and they walked over to Anastasia and Jay.

"You guys ready to go up the hill and see Camp Half-Blood?" Krisie asked with a joyful smile.

"I guess so." Cleo grumbled and Roy and Anastasia nod.

Roy hands Anastasia and Cleo their bags that they left at his house.

"Thanks Roy." They said at the same time.

"Alright, let's g-" Jay started but suddenly a red-brown blurry shape tackled into him.

Hundreds of snarls fill the air and thousands red, orange and yellow eyes stared out from the shadows around them.

"HELLHOUNDS!" Krisie shouts.

"Cleo, Anastasia, Roy! Hurry up the hill and bring help!" She shouts to them.

Her voice was serious and sounded commando. Cleo and Roy's eyes were wide and they sprinted up the hill but Anastasia stayed. She could understand the growls.

*_Let's kill these demigods! I'm starving! Kill, kill, kill!*_

The snarls and growls all said. A sudden scream/yowl rings out.

*_I'M DYING!* _It screamed.

Anastasia spun around and sees Jay standing over the body of the dying hellhound holding a sword. He stabs the hound in the heart and it dies instantly.

*_We attack NOW!*_ The pack of hellhounds snarls.

Anastasia runs forward in front of Natalie, Jay and Krisie.

*_YOU WILL NOT ATTACK US_!* Anastasia shout in their tongue. The language came naturally, like English.

The pack of hellhounds suddenly becomes hushed. A large hellhound stalks forward. He was larger than the others and had an air of authority around him. Anastasia easily recognized him as the leader. He had red eyes with black and yellow strips in them. Its breath stank of rotten meat and it had a reddish-brown colored, hairless skin. The dog's fangs were yellow and super sharp and its claws were ridged and black. Anastasia knew she should be scared, but that wasn't what she was feeling at all. She felt powerful and in control.

*_You cannot tell us what to do, demigod. We are hungry.* _The pack leader snarled.

*_I may not be able to command you but you will want to listen to me. A whole camp of demigods is up on that hill about to come down. If you don't retreat, your whole pack will be slaughtered. And if you kill me, you will be punished with your life.* _Anastasia said back confidently.

*_You have a point, demigod. We will let you leave with your lives just this once.* _The leader growled in defeat then turned around and barked orders to his pack before they ran off.

Anastasia turns around, proud of herself. Jay, Natalie and Krisie were looking at her with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you do that, Ani?" Jay asked in awe.

Anastasia looked at the three demigods who were gaping and staring at her. She suddenly felt nervous from their stares.

"I-uh-I don't…know. It just kind of happened." She said lamely.

"You spoke their **language!**" Natalie exclaimed.

"Look…I'm sorry." Anastasia replied.

Krisie laughed at her comment.

"Sorry?! You just saved our asses! Good job, Anastasia! You're going to fit right in!" She says and Jay and Natalie grin at her.

Anastasia smiled back, already feeling welcome here at this new place. The four demigods walk up the fill until tree comes into view, folding a golden fleece. A large, dragon was curled around the trunk, dozing. Anastasia watches Jay, Natalie and Krisie walk past the dragon unfazed and she follows them. Shouts and laughs ring out and become louder as they walk forward. A volleyball court suddenly comes into view. Kids of all ages were on both sides, playing a game of volleyball under the dusk sky.

"Volleyball at night?" Anastasia asks Jay with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

He gives a short laugh and look over at her.

"They do it every night…no one knows why." He says and Anastasia Laughs softly.

A group of people started running up from the distance.

"NATALIE! JAY! KRISIE!" The group shouted.

A boy, about 18, was leading the group. He had dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was tall, about 6'2, and had defined muscles. He walks up to them.

"Two newbies ran up and announced you guys and their friend was in trouble. I see you are all right now." He said in a deep, manly voice.

"We were in quite a problem but we solved it." Jay said with a grin.

He grabs Anastasia's hand and pulls her forward.

"Brian, this is Anastasia Alcmene, the newbies friend." Jay said to him.

Brian's electric blue eyes rest on Anastasia and he gives her a wide smile and holds his hand out.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Anastasia."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anastasia looked into Brian's bright, electric blue eyes then took his hand with a smile.

"Thank you." She replied to him.

"No problem, Anastasia. I'm Brian Keravnos, son of Zeus." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Brian." Anastasia replied with a wider smile, showing perfect white teeth.

Brian smiled back at her then broke their hand grip. Jay had an expressionless face, but he was looking at Brian intensely. Anastasia wonders why Jay was suddenly acting tense but her thoughts didn't stay long. Roy and Cleo came rushing up. Their eyes were filled with relief and curiosity.

"What happened down at the hill? How did you guys beat all those hellhounds?" Cleo demanded.

Anastasia wanted to say, "Well, this really freaky thing happened where I rushed up and spoke in the hound's tongue and made it go away," but instead she replied with, "It's a little complicated. I'll tell you guys later."

Roy and Cleo look at her sourly but didn't ask any further. Anastasia looked over at where Jay was. He was talking quietly with Brian, his dark sea blue eyes were impossible to read. It was as if they were thoughtful, but something else lurked beneath the main emotion. Suddenly, Jay smiled and said a last string of inaudible words to Brian then walked up to her.

"I'm to show you three around camp. Right now, we are at The Big House. Pretty much, this is where the leaders from each cabin meet to strategize. The infirmary is also located inside the house. and Mr. D and Chiron pretty much live in the house. Oh, I almost forgot that Rachael Dare, the Oracle lives in The Big House too." He said to Cleo, Roy and Anastasia.

"The Oracle?" Roy asks him.

"Yup! The Oracle is the one who gives us demigods a prophecy to go with a mission." Jay replied.

The three teenagers nodded in understanding and he went on to show him the volleyball courts. A team of perfect bodied and beyond beautiful girls playing against a team of tough, burly looking girls. They looked up and the beautiful girls' hollered hello's to Jay and waved. The tough girls looked at the Cleo, Roy and Anastasia intensely. Jay laughs and waves back. The tallest girl of the perfect girls comes up. Her long, dark gold hair swept gently in the small evening breeze. Her dark, almost sea-like blue, eyes glittered even in the shadows. They were not quite as luminous as Jay's, Anastasia noticed. She had perfect, flawless, natural tan skin. Everything about her was perfect and beautiful.

"Cleo, Roy and Anastasia, this is Bryn Coran, daughter of Aphrodite." Jay said.

Bryn flashes a stunning grin.

"It is nice to meet you Cleo, Roy and Anastasia." She said in a bell-like voice.

For some reason, Anastasia disliked Bryn very much. She seemed too perfect to be real. Surely there was a flaw about her. Roy looked at her with wide eyes and a goofy grin.

"N-nice to meet you too, Bryn." He stuttered lamely and Bryn let out a small chiming laugh.

"Well I should leave you to your tour, see you guys around." She said in a laid back voice. With a wink to Jay and Roy, she flounced back over to the other Aphrodite kids. Roy looked like he was about to faint. The tallest and toughest looking girl from the other team came up. Her face was neither welcoming nor unfriendly. It was as smooth as the surface of a stone. She was very thin but the muscles on her arms were well defined. There was a dangerous aura that surrounded the air around her. She had short, ink black hair that came only slightly past her shoulders. Hard, light green eyes stared at them from beneath two long pairs of dark eyelashes.

"You are the newbies, eh? Neither of you three look like an Ares kid, except you boy." She said right off the bat. Her voice like just like her face…flat.

"I'm Xena Hemoter, daughter of Ares, by the way." She replied gruffly.

"It is nice to meet you, Xena." Cleo said quickly.

Xena just nodded to her then to Jay and spun on her heels and walked back to the volleyball court.

"I would introduce you all, but we don't have a lot of time. You are all probably tired anyways, so the sooner the tour ends the better." Jay said to them with a small yawn.

Jay started again and the three demigods followed him. A chorus of cheers filled the air from the volleyball courts as a point was gained. An almost temple-like building came up. Jay stopped about 20 feet from the entrance and turned to Anastasia, Cleo and Roy.

"This is where arts and crafts are. You pretty much learn to sculpt and create other kinds of things. I haven't been up here much but the Hephaestus girls are up here quite a bit." He said.

Jay led showed them beautiful, canoe lake, the amphitheater and the climbing wall. He pointed out from the climbing wall where a beach was. He said they called it Fireworks Beach because on the 4th of July, campers would come with their friends and dates and watch the fireworks go off. Jay was quite thorough when describing each location, so there were hardly any questions. They were soon showed the Mess Hall and Anastasia say a few square dots out in the distance.

"What are those?" She asked Jay.

"Those are the cabins. When your godly parents claim you, you are sorted into the house of you godly parent." He explained then headed towards the cabins.

The cabins were all set in a circle with a small campfire in the middle. Five kids at one cabin were leaning against the wall, discussing softly. Most of them had dark hair except two. Their eyes flickered towards Jays and the new recruits as they walked past. A tall girl with long, pitch black hair and dark camo green eyes looked at them intensely. Jay paid no notice to them and turned to the three.

"That is the Nemesis Cabin. They are a group of very welcoming demigods." He said with a grin.

The girl with the camo green eyes narrowed her eyes and stalked up. Her feet didn't make a noise as they lightly swept over the ground.

"You aren't on my good list at the moment Jay. That comment didn't bring you any farther out of the mud." She said in a thin voice. Her eyes flickered dangerously, like a match about to catch flame.

"I'm on everyone's nice list because no one can resist me." Jay replied, his eyes as calm as the surface of a glass of water.

"Gods you're a jackass!" She spat then spun away from him and stalked into the Nemesis cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"Good going Jay!" A girl with long, dark gold hair snaps at him then gestures the rest of the kids to go in their cabin.

"Who was that?" Anastasia asks.

"The girl with the golden blonde hair almost black looking eyes is Camille King, daughter of Nemesis. The other girl with the black hair and camo green eyes is Gabriella Allen, daughter of Nemesis." Jay replied with a grin. "The Nemesis cabin doesn't like me very much." He added.

"Why do they not like you?" Cleo asks with a small grin.

"Let's just say I may have pulled an April Fool's Day prank on the cabin and they got laughed at." He said.

Roy, Cleo and Anastasia laugh then follow Jay as he shows them the rest of camp. By the time they were done, it was 3:00a.m. Anastasia's feet dragged on the ground, feeling like bricks. Her eyelids drooped, signing her exhaustion. Roy and Cleo were close to the same. Anastasia could tell Jay was worn out, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Well, since you three haven't been claimed by your Godly parent yet, you will have to sleep in the Hermes Cabi-" He begins but trails off and a small grin plays on his lips as he looks at Roy and Cleo.

"What?" The two friends ask at the same time.

Anastasia stood there gaping at her best friends. Right above Cleo's head was a golden shoe with feathered wings on the sides. It looked like a hologram since you could see through it. Above Roy's head was the same thing Cleo had except it was a hammer, not a shoe with wings.

"Um, you guys have floating, see through objects over your head." Anastasia says in awe.

Cleo looked up and lets out a small shriek in surprise. She starts running around in circles.

"Why is it following me?!" She demands as she ran.

The golden shoe stayed right above her head the whole time. Jay laughed as she freaked out. Roy looked interested in the hammer above his head instead of flipping out like Cleo.

"You two just got claimed by your godly parents. Cleo, your Godly parent marked you with a shoe that has wings on the sides. You are obviously a daughter of Hermes. That would explain your nimble fingers and elfish features. Roy, your Godly parent claimed you with a hammer. Usually, weapons or boars go to Ares but since this is a hammer and a hammer is a tool; your Godly parent is Hephaestus. If you like to create things then that would explain it. Congratulations!" Jay said to them with a wide smile.

"Thanks, Jay." They both said.

Cleo and Roy's eyes shone with happiness and excitement. Natalie came running up congrats Cleo.

"There are a lot of great kids in the Hermes Cabin! You'll love your half sisters and brothers! Tomorrow you should go to a store and shop-lift for me!" Natalie says loudly and full of energy.

Roy, Anastasia and Jay laugh. Cleo has a light pink blush flaming on her cheeks and she nods in response to Natalie. A Hephaestus kid came up to Roy and clapped him on the shoulder with a welcoming smile. He had dark, almost black, brown hair and pale green eyes.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus kids. I'm your half-brother, Sawyer Dullner." He introduced and Roy grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer." Roy said and the two boys started talking about mechanics.

Anastasia could feel sadness swell inside her. Her Godly parent hadn't claimed her. Was her mother disappointed in her? She could feel Jay's eyes on her and she glanced above her head. No golden image floated above her head. Suddenly, Anastasia heard gasps all around her and people were staring. She looked above her but nothing was there. What were they gasping and staring at? Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief. Anastasia looked down at herself and gaped. Her skin was glowing silver. Like the rays of the moon. Her moon necklace was shining like the very moon itself. Her dark, jade green eyes were now flecked with gold and silver.

"This isn't possible," Jay whispered, "There is no logical way she can be the daughter of Artemis."

Anastasia's own eyes widened. Her mother was Artemis? That was impossible! From the little Greek mythology she did know, she knew that Artemis vowed to forever be a maiden. But the signs of the claim were pointing straight at Artemis, none of the other Gods had this as their claiming. As if to make sure they all knew, a golden stag floated above Anastasia's head, just like Cleo had the winged shoes and Roy had the hammer. Gasps echoed around camp and Chiron came out of the Great House and froze in his tracks, staring at Anastasia also. He seemed to recover quickly and cantered over.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood daughter of Artemis. You will be staying in the Artemis Cabin for you stay here at camp." He told her calmly.

"Thank you." Anastasia muttered, looking down.

Her claiming was done and she looked like her normal self again, yet people were still staring at her. Chiron must have told Jay to show her to her cabin because he took her hand and led her away from the spot and towards a cabin. He didn't even glance at her or talk.

"Jay." Anastasia said desperately, hoping he wasn't freaked out by her.

His dark, sea blue eyes flicker over to her and he turns his body to face her. He looked at her with curiosity and a bit of fear in his eyes. Why was there fear?

"Anastasia, this is weird. There is no mistake Artemis is your mother but…she is a maiden. There is no logic in this. But it would explain why you could talk and control that hellhound alpha in the pack we ran into." He said softly.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" She whispered, looking down.

"Everyone in the camp is but your friends but, no, I'm not scared of you. I fear for what your arrival means." He replied to her gently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Anastasia looked down at his hand on her shoulder then back at him. His serious look had vanished and a small smile replaced.

"Well this is Cabin Eight, aka, the Artemis Cabin. Sometimes the Hunters of Artemis will visit and they stay here. So you will have a variety of beds to choose from." He said to her.

Anastasia looked at the cabin. It looked like a cabin you might stumble across in the middle of the woods. It was beautiful and looked very welcoming. Vines covered in sun gold honeysuckles travelled up one side of it. A few bird perches stuck out between the winding vines. Anastasia found an immediate liking for the cabin.

"It's beautiful," She said in a hushed tone. "Thanks Jay." She added.

"Welcome, Ani. Cleo is in Cabin 11 and Roy is in Cabin 9. Both Cabin 11 and 9 are right beside each other. Athena Cabin and the Aphrodite Cabin is on your other side." Jay said to her and turned to leave.

"Wait! What cabin are you?" Anastasia asked grabbing his arm gently.

"Cabin three." He replied with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Ani." He said with a yawn.

"See ya." Anastasia replied, letting go of his arm.

He jogged to a cabin on the opposite side of the circle of cabins from hers. A girl opened the Cabin 3's door. She looked a good four years younger than Jay. She was very lanky and thin with straight light brown hair that came to her waist. Anastasia could barely see her eye color but made them out as sea green. A huge smile came on her face when she saw Jay and she hugged him. He hugged her back and said something to her and she pulled back. Jay walked in the cabin and the girl shut the door. Anastasia looked around the camp and noticed she was the only person left out.

She hears a soft voice.

*_Hello.*_ It hooted faintly.

Anastasia walked to the side of the cabin that had the vines snaking up it and saw a beautiful barn owl. It had an off-white, heart-shaped face and light tan like red and dark brown feathers ran down its wings. The white feathers that covered its chest were speckled with dark brown spots. The owl cocked its head to the side, waiting for an answer. Anastasia walked up to the owl slowly, careful not to startle it.

_*Hello. What is your name?*_ Anastasia replied in a soft hoot. The owl's language slipped past her lips fluently.

*_Evaroseyn.* _The barn out replied, its wide yellow eyes looked at her curiously.

*_May I call you Rose?* _Anastasia asked the bird.

_*Of course, Daughter of Artemis.*_ The owl replied.

Anastasia stretched out her hand and ran her fingers lightly down the owl's left wing. The feathers were soft and fluffy. A smile broke out on Anastasia's face and she took her hand away. Rose flew up and landed on her shoulder. Anastasia smiled happily and she entered her cabin. Rows and rows of bunk beds went down the two sides of the huge cabin. The only bed that wasn't a bunk bed was at the very end. It had a nightstand beside it with a lamp and clock resting on it. Rose flew off her shoulder and landed on the window sill above the bed. She pecked at the window gently. Anastasia climbed on the bed and opened the window for Rose. Rose swiveled her head and looked at her.

_*I will be back in the morning.*_ Rose said then flew outside.

Anastasia watched her go with a small smile then settled on the bed. She stripped the covers down and snuggled under them. The pillow and blankets smelled like a forest. Anastasia closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
